The daughter of evil
by Daughter of Stars and Shadows
Summary: "The woman looked lovingly at her child, her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders covering everything except the child's lovely face. She smiled at the man, her first affair with a human."
1. Chapter 1

_14 years ago_

 _The woman looked lovingly at her child, her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders covering everything except the child's lovely face. She smiled at the man, her first affair with a human._

" _I have to go" she said, kissing the child on the forehead she gave the newborn to the father, and kissed him on the lips, for the last time. She waved goodbye, shedding a tear as she watched the newborn stare at her interested. The woman simply disappeared with a flick of her hand, the baby immediately started crying, knowing there was something wrong. The new father held the child tightly, rocking her back and forth._

" _Shhh, it'll be ok, Maika," he whispered the name they chose together, though he was heartbroken he didn't want to neglect the child. The image of her mother burned into his brain. He wanted to mourn the loss of the woman he loved but he couldn't, he promised to get married with another woman and forget this ever happened. The time would come, and the child would change everything, for better or worse._


	2. Chapter 2

_2 years ago_

I tried to stifle the yawn but it was too late, my mother shot me a glare that would have stopped anyone in there tracks. I tried to ignore it and focus on the work that my mother gave us, math problems. Since she was a teacher she decided to homeschool us, for me it didn't matter - I don't need to be around people all the time - but my 8 year old sister hates it, so she might go to public school.

"Maika, Are you paying attention?" she looked at me sternly. I've heard horror stories about the teachers in schools, but none of them could compete with my mom.

"Yeah," I said, I don't know why she sat us all in the same class, I mean, I'm 12, and all my siblings are 4 years younger than me, how is she teaching us the same thing?

Well I had private lessons with her as well, but you can't expect me to bother listening to these lessons.

* * *

The next week my dad decided to go on a family trip, it took a lot of convincing stop learning for a while since mom immediately disagreed. My dad talked with her in the other room and she agreed, though I knew something was up when she came back paller and scared but quickly masked it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird, three days into our trip and this woman is following us. She looks different each time but I can tell it's her. Brown, blonde, black or red hair, blue, green, brown, black, grey, or violet eyes there is one thing that never changed about her. A ring. Now don't look at me weird, yes a diamond ring on her fourth finger, announcing to everyone that she was married.

Four days in and I know something is going to happen because another woman is next to her this time, we travel through Quebec looking at amazing sights but most of the time my head was tilted backwards to look at the women.

The new one had long perfect black hair and coffee brown eyes, she wore a long white dress that looked like snow. She smiled at everything, though it seemed cold like she was looking for the best way to freeze them to death with her pale hands. In daylight her skin sparkled leading me to think that she might be a model.

The other woman was just as gorgeous but her skin had an natural and healthy glow, her hair was golden, catching the light. Her brown eyes looked beautiful and her smile was warm. Unlike her counterpart she looked modern and got some appreciative looks, while the other gave a death stare so cold she could have frozen the people that gave her a glance. They both looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Honey I'm taking them to get some snacks, do you want to come?" my mother asked holding my siblings hands in a row so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

"Nah. can you get me some MMs?" I asked, she nodded and walked off, leaving me with my dad.

"I know we haven't talked a lot on the trip, sorry. Tell me what's on your mind?" he asked looking at me. I shrugged and was about to give an answer when a third woman came next to the two that were stalking us. She stood in front of them and said something with authority, they shook their head and the one with black her came up to her and whispered something in her ear. The new one straightened up, a rope came around and tied her tightly, she didn't say a thing as she fell to the ground. I was shocked, part of my mind trying to process what I just saw, the other part was hanging on to my dad's voice, as if it was the last thing that was keeping me from from screaming or going insane.

"Yeah, umm… nothing much" I said, keeping my eyes on the three women.

"Look there's something I have to tell you, it's that you're-" he was cut of by the women. They appeared by our side magically, the third one still unconscious on the ground.

"She needs to go to the place" the black haired girl said, urgently to my father, like they knew each other. "Eileithyia knows" she pointed to the girl on the ground. "Word gets around with the olympians, if Zeus finds out" she did a symbol that reminded me of the cross you do when you pray, she put three fingers over her heart and pushed them forward.

"It's a dangerous spell, but it'll save her life" the blonde said, I stood there, to shocked to move, it was all happening way too fast. They argued among themselves, I tried to catch some words but my mind was buzzing. They came to an agreement, but before a single one could announce it I talked first

"Stop. what's going on?" I ask the women, they look at each other, finally one speaks.

"I'm Khione, that's Psyche. We- look, we're friends with your mom" the Black haired girl - Khione - said, I stared at her

"Penn?" I ask, shocked my mother didn't recognize them.

"No, your birth mom." Psyche said, sad. I was absolutely shocked. Not even daring to look at my dad, I asked

"Is it true?"

"Yes" Psyche answered looking at my dad, I saw a hundred emotions play on her face: shock, questioning, and finally acceptance made me realize that she might have gone through a lot. "we need to get you to a different place with a spell. There you will learn everything" I nod, it was crazy to me, but it did make sense. At that second a million things clicked in my head.

"Khione, did you see me as a baby?" I asked her, she nodded. I took a deep breath in, "what happens if it doesn't work? I mean you said it was a 'dangerous' spell?" I asked, playing with my hair.

"It will work, there is no doubt. When you get there, a pack of wolves will train you, the leader is Lupa" Psyche looked a little scared.

"O-ok" I said starting to shake, I had so many questions, I also partly didn't believe them, but my dad agreed with it all and they would probably hurt me like they did with Eilt- Eileth, oh forget it.

The world started to turn, and I fell and I got a bad feeling in my stomach. The last thing I saw was my dad.

"Stop!" I screamed, my voice echoed through the empty place, where was I?

I got up and started moving around, looking for a clue to figure out where I was, because, no offense to Psyche or anything but there was no pack of wolves in sight. It was a dark place and a lot of things that looked like monsters walked around, I was tempted to try screaming the name Lupa until one answered but the looks they were giving me made me think better of myself. Some looked at me like _what are you doing here?_ But they didn't say anything. I started walking with all the monster looking people.

"Hahaha" a cackle broke the silence an hour after I started walking. None of the other monsters turned to find the voice, but I scouted. "Mother always liked us best" then when I did see them, I wished I didn't.

They looked like snakes, if they could be ugly. Slithery and disgusting snake skin with glowing green eyes. I had a vague memory of an evil snake lady that looked like them, Media? Madonna?

"Then I was like like, 'take your ugly giant a-" the head snake lady was searching the crowd with her creepy green eyes. Our eyes met, she snarled.

"Who are you?" the Madonna snake lady's walked up to me, every single muscle was petrified. Do I bluff? Tell them I belong here? Or play the victim?

"Hello, you were asked a question" one of the other ones said. I decided sympathy wouldn't work.

"I don't know" Simple.

"Wait a second" the head one sniffed me, her eyes narrowing. _Medusa_ that was the name. "A child of…." the whole lot of them narrow their eyes, every instinct in my body was telling me all hell was about to break loose, and All hell did.


	4. Authors note

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for a while now. I keep telling myself I will and just never have any energy. If you like, you can read A court of Thrones and Glass, it's a story that I just started I will be updating frequently. If I decide to continue any of my other stories (which is quite possible, since I have ideas for them,) I will keep you posted on my writing progress. If you have any stories that you want to read tell me in the comments or messages. So grab some food, preferably popcorn with gummy bears, (It tastes really good, trust me), sit back, and enjoy my stories.

~ love, Meriki ~


End file.
